sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Θεωρία Μέλανος Κύκνου
Θεωρία Μέλανος Κύκνου Black Swan Theory Είναι μία Θεωρία. Ετυμολογία Η ονομασία "Θεωρία Μέλανος Κύκνου" σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη "Κύκνος". Εισαγωγή Ο Μαύρος Κύκνος είναι μια θεωρία που παρουσιάστηκε από τον μελετητή και δοκιμιογράφο Nassim Nicholas Taleb στα βιβλία του: Στην πλάνη του τυχαίου (2004) και Ο Μαύρος Κύκνος (2007 & επανέκδοση με προσθήκες το 2010). Ο "Μαύρος Κύκνος" του Taleb δεν πρέπει να συσχετίζεται με την αντίστοιχη φιλοσοφική έκφραση που αναφέρεται κυρίως από τον φιλόσοφο Καρλ Πόπερ και τη θεωρία του περί Διαψευσιμότητας«Καρλ Πόπερ», Εγκυκλοπαίδεια Πάπυρος Λαρούς Μπριτάννικα, τόμος 50, σελίδα 192., αν και ως προς ορισμένα χαρακτηριστικά του ταιριάζει με αυτόν. Ο "Μαύρος Κύκνος" εννοείται ως ένα ολιγοπίθανο και απρόβλεπτο γεγονός που λαμβάνει χώρα σε μια οποιαδήποτε σειρά πιθανών και συνηθισμένων γεγονότων σε κάθε δραστηριότητα μιας κοινωνίας, και ανατρέπει δραματικά προς το χειρότερο ή το καλύτερο τη δομή της. Με βάση τα κριτήρια του συγγραφέα: *Η εκδήλωση του γεγονότος είναι μια έκπληξη (για τον παρατηρητή). Αυτό σημαίνει πως για έναν άλλο παρατηρητή πιθανώς είναι προδιαγεγραμμένο το συμβάν. Για παράδειγμα ένας εκτροφέας πτηνών γνωρίζει ότι μετά από 1.000 ημέρες θα σφάξει μία γαλοπούλα. Για την ίδια την γαλοπούλα όμως η 1000οστή ημέρα είναι ένας μοιραίος μαύρος κύκνος που ακολουθεί μία απολαυστική ζωή 999 ημερών. *Η εκδήλωση έχει σημαντική επίδραση είτε αρνητική είτε θετική. * Μετά το πρώτο καταγεγραμμένο περιστατικό του συμβάντος, σχεδόν πάντοτε υπάρχει εκ των υστέρων εξήγηση που αδυνατεί να προσεγγίσει το τυχαίο του γεγονότος ή την παντελή αδυναμία πρόβλεψης του. Έτσι η κοινωνία εξακολουθεί να αγνοεί την επικινδυνότητα και επιπολαιότητα των προβλέψεων του τύπου: "Τίποτε τόσο εξαιρετικά αρνητικό δεν πρόκειται να συμβεί", και εθελοτυφλεί παντελώς απροετοίμαστη για το επόμενο χτύπημα του Μαύρου Κύκνου. Ετυμολογία της έννοιας Η πρώτη αναφορά στην ύπαρξη ενός μαύρου κύκνου ως απίθανου γεγονότος εμφανίζεται στο έργο Satires του σημαντικού Ρωμαίου σατυρικού ποιητή Ιουβενάλη (περίπου 55 - 135 μ.Χ.) ως : που σημαίνει: ένα σπάνιο πτηνό στη Γη, τόσο σπάνιο όπως ένας μαύρος κύκνος.Peter Green: Introduction to Penguin Classics edition of the Satires, 1998 edition: p.15 ff. Η φράση αυτή επιβίωσε στην Ευρώπη ως περιγραφή του απίθανου και αδύνατου, (μέχρι το 1697 που ανακαλύφθηκαν στην Αυστραλία οι μαύροι κύκνοι)Black Swan Unique to Western Australia. Η ανακάλυψη του μαύρου Κύκνου ήταν ένα συνηθισμένο γεγονός για τους ειδικούς, αλλά μια σημαντική διάψευση μιας βεβαιότητας στη Φιλοσοφία, με την έννοια ότι απεδείχθη και στην πράξη ότι ένα και μόνο γεγονός ανά πάσα στιγμή μπορεί να διαψεύσει μια μακροχρόνια παρατήρηση. Από τον 19 αιώνα η ανακάλυψη των μαύρων Κύκνων αναδείχθηκε ως το καλύτερο παράδειγμα της μη βεβαιότητας οποιασδήποτε λογικής δήλωσης (ακόμη και αν οι παρατηρήσεις αιώνων την επιβεβαιώνουν) και της ανατροπής των καθιερωμένων αντιλήψεων σε οποιοδήποτε γνωστικό πεδίο. Τον 20ο αιώνα ο "Μαύρος Κύκνος" είναι η επιτομή της φιλοσοφικής θεωρίας του Καρλ Πόπερ περί διαψευσιμότητας λογικών προτάσεων. Ο Taleb δανείστηκε την έκφραση αυτή και παρήγαγε έναν νέο "Μαύρο Κύκνο" με στοιχεία του παλαιού, με σημαντικότερο στοιχείο όχι πλέον την διαψευσιμότητα αλλά την απροβλεπτότητα και την τυχαιότητα. Μαύροι Κύκνοι και Πλατωνικότητα Σύμφωνα με τη θεώρηση του Taleb η Πλατωνικότητα (από τον Πλάτωνα, Έλληνα φιλόσοφο) είναι η τάση που έχουμε να συγχέουμε το χάρτη μιας οποιαδήποτε ιδιότητας του Κόσμου με την πραγματικότητα που περιγράφεται στο χάρτη αυτό. Η σύγχυση μεταξύ "εδάφους" και "χάρτη" οφείλεται στην επικέντρωσή μας σε "καθαρές" και καλά προσδιορισμένες μορφές όπως τρίγωνα, κοινωνικές έννοιες (συνήθως ουτοπίες) ή και εθνικότητες. Η έντονη προσήλωση στις ιδεατές και αφηρημένες μορφές, αποπροσανατολίζει το Νου μας από γνωστικά αντικείμενα λιγότερα κομψά, περισσότερο περίπλοκα και δύσκολα επεξεργάσιμα, ωστόσο περισσότερο αληθινά και εμπειρικά. Η Πλατωνικότητα επιτρέπει την αυταπάτη να πιστεύουμε συνήθως ότι γνωρίζουμε περισσότερα από όσα γνωρίζουμε, παρόλο που συχνά οι διανοητικοί χάρτες και οι καθαρές αφηρημένες πλατωνικές ιδέες κάθε είδους είναι σημαντικά εργαλεία υποβοήθησης κατανόησης του κόσμου. ¨Ομως, τελικά, το κρίσιμο σημείο είναι η πλατωνική πτύχωση, το εκρηκτικό εκείνο σύνορο όπου η πλατωνική προσέγγιση έρχεται σε επαφή με την περίπλοκη πραγματικότητα και η απόσταση ανάμεσα σε αυτό που νομίζουμε ότι γνωρίζουμε και σε αυτό που γνωρίζουμε είναι τεράστιαTaleb (2010), σελ. 34. Σε αυτό το σημείο προκύπτει ο Μαύρος Κύκνος. Ο χώρος δράσης και απραξίας των Μαύρων Κύκνων Σύμφωνα με τον Taleb στην πραγματική ζωή υπάρχουν δύο είδη χώρων. *Η Μετριοχώρα *η Εξτρεμοχώρα Η Μετριόχωρα είναι ο "χώρος" όπου τα επιμέρους γεγονότα δεν συνεισφέρουν το καθένα ξεχωριστά ή ασύμμετρα σε σχέση με τα υπόλοιπα, αλλά συλλογικά. Μία "Μετριοχώρα" είναι για παράδειγμα μια συλλογή ανθρώπων όπου καταγράφεται το βάρος τους. Αν συλλέξουμε 1.000 ανθρώπους σε ένα σύνολο και αφαιρέσουμε κάποιον από αυτούς και τον αντικαταστήσουμε με έναν οποιοδήποτε άλλο από το σύνολο του πληθυσμού ο Μέσος Όρος δεν θα αλλάξει παρά ελάχιστα. Ο προφανής λόγος της μη διατάραξης του μέσου όρου είναι ότι το βάρος των ανθρώπων διακυμαίνεται από 30 κιλά έως 300 κιλά, δηλαδή μια αναλογία των ακραίων τιμών 1/10. Ο υπέρτατος νόμος της "Μετριοχώρας" είναι ως εξής: Όταν το δείγμα είναι μεγάλο, κανένα επιμέρους γεγονός δε θα μεταβάλλει ουσιωδώς το σύνολο ή το άθροισμα. Μπορούμε να φτιάξουμε αρκετές "Μετριοχώρες" που θα περιλαμβάνουν τα ύψη των ανθρώπων ή την καθημερινή κατανάλωση θερμίδων ενός έτους. Τα βασικά χαρακτηριστικά της "Μετριοχώρας" είναι: *Δεν υπάρχει κλιμάκωση των φαινομένων *Δεν υπάρχουν χαρακτηριστικά μέλη. *Το κέρδος των συμμετεχόντων αντανακλά και αντίστοιχα μικρό κέρδος στην πίτα. *Δεν υπάρχουν Μαύροι Κύκνοι *Τα χαρακτηριστικά της Μετριοχώρας υπόκεινται στη Βαρύτητα και αφορούν φυσικά μεγέθη *Προβλεψιμότητα των φαινομένων για την οποία, αρκεί η παρατήρηση σε ένα εύλογο χρονικό διάστημα. Ο δεύτερος χώρος είναι η Εξτρεμοχώρα με χαρακτηριστικότερο παράδειγμα ένα σύνολο που εμπεριέχει το ετήσιο εισόδημα ανθρώπων σε δολάρια. Εδώ μπορούμε να έχουμε έναν κάτοικο της Αϊτής με ετήσιο εισόδημα 300 δολάρια και έναν επενδυτή με ετήσιο εισόδημα 300.000.000 δολάρια. Αν σε ένα οποιοδήποτε τέτοιο σύνολο αφαιρέσουμε ένα "φτωχό" μέλος και προσθέσουμε ένα "πλούσιο" ο μέσος όρος θα αλλάξει δραματικά με δεδομένο ότι τα δύο άκρα έχουν μία αναλογία 1 : 1.000.000. Τα χαρακτηριστικά της "Εξτρεμοχώρας" είναι: *Εμφάνιση Μαύρων Κύκνων, δηλαδή γεγονότων που αλλάζουν δραματικά τα δεδομένα *Εξαιρετική κλιμάκωση των φαινομένων και υψηλή τυχαιότητα *Το κέρδος ενός συμμετέχοντα αντιστοιχεί στο κέρδος όλων (ο νικητής τα παίρνει όλα) *Δεν υπάρχουν φυσικοί περιορισμοί στο μέγεθος, ενώ συνήθως αφορά σε αριθμούς και όχι σε φυσικά μεγέθη *Το σύνολο καθορίζεται από μικρό αριθμό ακραίων γεγονότων *Αδυναμία πρόβλεψης βάσει των παρατηρήσεων του παρελθόντος *Συναντάται συχνά στο σύγχρονο περιβάλλον Αρνητικοί και θετικοί Μαύροι Κύκνοι Χαρακτηριστικοί αρνητικοί "Μαύροι Κύκνοι" είναι ο 1ος Παγκόσμιος Πόλεμος, το χρηματιστηριακό κραχ της Wall Street γνωστό ως Μαύρη Δεύτερα που έγινε στις 19 Οκτωβρίου του 1987, και η τρομοκρατική επίθεση στους δίδυμους πύργους την 11η Σεπτεμβρίου. Εμφανίζονται και θετικοί μαύροι κύκνοι όπως το διαδίκτυο και οι προσωπικοί υπολογιστές καθώς δεν υπήρχε καμία πρόβλεψη για την επικράτηση τους, ούτε συντονισμένος κεντρικός σχεδιασμός από το κράτος ή τις επιχειρήσεις, ο οποίος να αποβλέπει στην επιτυχία τους. Είναι χαρακτηριστικό της τυχαίας επικράτησης τους, η πρόβλεψη του Thomas Watson, πρόεδρου της εταιρείας IBM το έτος 1943: «Εκτιμώ ότι σε παγκόσμια κλίμακα υπάρχει μία αγορά για 5 υπολογιστές» και η απουσία όλων των μεγάλων εταιρειών πληροφορικής (τουλάχιστον αρχικά) όπως της Microsoft από το λογισμικό για το διαδίκτυο. Ο Μαύροι Κύκνοι και η καμπύλη του Gauss Κατά τον Taleb οι σημαντικότεροι κλάδοι των επιστημών (και κυρίως η Οικονομική Επιστήμη), που ασχολούνται με την πρόβλεψη συμβάντων, χρησιμοποιούν την κωδωνοειδή καμπύλη του Gauss ως μοντέλο κατανομής των πιθανοτήτων. Αυτή η μέθοδος υπολογισμού, ενώ λειτουργεί ικανοποιητικά στην "Μετριοχώρα", στην "Εξτρεμοχώρα" αδυνατεί να εντοπίσει και προβλέψει τα εξαιρετικά γεγονότα δηλαδή τους Μαύρους Κύκνους. Ο Taleb προχωρεί τον συλλογισμό του περισσότερο και αναφέρεται στην καμπύλη ως τη Μεγάλη Διανοητική Απάτη, την αμφισβητεί ευθέως ως μαθηματικό εργαλείο, αλλά και τους οικονομολόγους που τη χρησιμοποιούν. Αντιθέτως προτείνει την προσέγγιση του μεγάλου θεωρητικού και "πατέρα" της Γεωμετρίαςhttp://online.wsj.com/article/SB10001424127887324439804578107271772910506.html Wall Street Journal των φράκταλ Μπενουά Μάντελμπροτ. Για να φτάσει σε αυτό το σημείο πλήρους άρνησης αναφέρεται σε παλαιότερες αμφισβητήσεις της γκαουσιανής καμπύλης (ως εργαλείο εξήγησης των ακραίων φαινομένων), που εστιάζονται στον μεγάλο Μαθηματικό Ανρί ΠουανκαρέTaleb (2010), σελ. 361. Το μεγάλο πρόβλημα της Γκαουσιανής καμπύλης είναι ότι τείνει τα ακραία φαινόμενα να τα θεωρεί πολύ πιο απίθανα από ότι πραγματικά είναι. Αντιθέτως η κατανομή πιθανοτήτων του Μάντελμπροτ θεωρεί πιο πιθανά τα απίθανα συμβάντα (πάντα βάσει της γκαουσιανής καμπύλης). Ο Taleb πιστεύει πως η Γκαουσιανή καμπύλη είναι απότοκος μιας συνολικής θεώρησης του κόσμου που εμπεριέχει υπερβολική βεβαιότητα, προβλεψιμότητα και πλατωνική κομψότητα που δεν λαμβάνει υπόψιν της τον πραγματικό κόσμο. Σε αυτή την οπισθοδρομική πλέον (κατά τον Taleb), θεώρηση του κόσμου εντάσσει και άλλους διανοητές του 19ου & 20ου αιώνα όπως τον Λαμπέρ Κετελέ (Lambert Adolphe Jacques Quetelet)Taleb (2010), σελ. 358, (επινόησε τον "μέσο" άνθρωπο), τον βιολόγο Σερ Φράνσις Γκάλτον (Sir Francis Galton)Taleb (2010), σελ. 362, τον Βαρώνο Κέλβιν, τον Καρλ Μαρξ και τον φιλόσοφο Λούντβιχ Βίτγκενσταϊν (Ludwig Wittgenstein). Εντέλει η καμπύλη του Μάντελμπροτ είναι ικανή να παρέχει καλύτερη προβλεψιμότητα των αρνητικών Μαύρων Κύκνων, αν και η βασική διδαχή της θεωρίας του Taleb είναι πως η αβεβαιότητα περιορίζει σημαντικά την αξία των προβλέψεων , και το μόνο που μπορούμε να κάνουμε στον πραγματικό κόσμο, είναι να είμαστε λιγότερο ώς καθόλου βέβαιοι. Φυσικά όσον αφορά στους θετικούς Μαύρους Κύκνους (όπως το διαδίκτυο) πρέπει να είμαστε όσο το δυνατόν περισσότερο εκτεθειμένοι. Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Κανονική κατανομή *Φαινόμενο Πεταλούδας *Τεχνολογική Μοναδικότητα *Εμπειρισμός *Χαοθεωρία *Εντροπία *τάξη *χάος *Στατιστική Βιβλιογραφία *Taleb, Nassim Nicholas. Στην πλάνη του τυχαίου: Ο κρυφός ρόλος της τύχης στη ζωή και τις αγορές, μετάφραση Δημήτρης Κωστάκης, Αθήνα, Κλειδάριθμος, 2007, ISBN 978-960-461-037-2 *Taleb, Nassim Nicholas. Ο μαύρος κύκνος: Ο αντίκτυπος του εξαιρετικά απρόβλεπτου, μετάφραση Αντώνης Παπαγιαννίδης, Αθήνα, Φερενίκη, 2010, ISBN 978-960-9513-00-5 Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia * The Fourth Quadrant and The Limits of Statistics -Taleb's concept of the limits of statistics * Ten Principles for a Black Swan Robust World * Dr. Gil David, Black Swans in the Cyber Domain * Black Swan Stocks Could Make Your Portfolio a Turkey Κατηγορία:Επιστημονολογικές Θεωρίες Κατηγορία:Κοινωνιολογία